Who's So Tough Now?
by Annie-the-Writer
Summary: When Sam and Freddie get into one of their famous fights, and Carly decides she's had enough, what will happen between the two? Better than it sounds! R&R! Rated T for kissing!


"Puckett, get your hand out of my wahoo punch," Freddie demanded as he tried to snatch the cup from the sassy blond.

"Sorry Fredward no can do. You see, if I did that, I'd be letting you win, and hate to tell yah, but mama don't like to lose," Sam replied lazily.

Freddie growled and continued to try to yank the cup back from her. "Sam, if you don't give me back my punch, I'm going to…." He said but suddenly stopped.

"Going to what Fredloser?" Sam asked, one eyebrow raised. "Never mind, have the drink, I don't even want it anymore," he said, letting go of the cup. "Thanks Fredlumps," she grinned.

He sighed and shook his head. They were sitting in the Shay's living room, watching an old rerun of girlie cow.

Carly had gone down to the groovy smoothie to get them all a shake, and had told Sam and Freddie not to kill each other while she was gone.

Freddie was getting bored of the cartoon and soon flipped the channel to a music station. Katy Perry's 'Firework,' was on. "Ugh! I hate this song," Sam whined.

"How can you hate it? It's amazing!" Freddie shot back. "Because Fredork, no sane person has fireworks shooting out of their chest, it's just not right!" She claimed.

"Sam, that's just the video. The actual song has a real meaning! Just listen to it!" He told her. And so she did. They sat in comfortable silence and she put her feet in his lap as she lay down on the couch. He eyed her feet warily, but didn't remove them.

When the song was over she said, "Okay I think I might get it now. It's saying that not only do we have fireworks shooting from our insides, we are also losers who should stop feeling sorry for ourselves." "You are impossible," Freddie groaned.

Just then, Carly opened the door and walked in, smoothies almost falling out of her arms. "A little help here?" She asked. Freddie was going to, but Sam's feet were holding him down.

"God Benson, just sitting there, not even going to help poor Carly," Sam teased. And just as Carly turned back to them Sam sat up, making it look like Freddie could have gotten up any time.

"Here Carls, let me help," Sam cooed taking the cups from her friend. Freddie stared in complete hatred as Sam smugly sipped her cherry smoothie. "I…I…oh never mind," Freddie groaned as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"So, I see the apartment is still all in one piece," Carly joked. "Yeah no thanks to Princess Puckett over there," Freddie said sourly. "Shut it Benson," Sam snapped as she broke bits of bacon into her smoothie.

"You are the only person in the world who finds that the least bit edible," Carly told her friend. "This stuffs the chiz man! You gotta try it!" Sam laughed.

"No, no, that's okay, you just enjoy your bacon smoothie," Carly said amused. "Oh mama will," Sam confirmed. "So anyways," Carly said breaking the silence, "I was thinking about this new bit we could do for iCarly, where Sam and I imitate famous British people, like that British vampire guy you know?

" "Sounds fun, let's go up to the studio and try it out," Freddie agreed. "Sounds fun, let's go up to the studio and try it out," Sam mimicked in a baby voice. "Ha Ha, very funny Puckett," Freddie said sarcastically as the trio made their way up the stairs. "Ha Ha very funny Puckett," she continued.

Carly groaned. This was going to be a long rehearsal.

"Okay, so Sam will say," Carly looked down at her card, "I want some fish and chips, and then I'll just jump in and tell her we're all 'll get all upset and start angrily yelling like a mad British person and then we'll just end the scene!"

"M'kay," Sam agreed at the same time Freddie said, "Whatever floats your boat."

They gave each other a look and stuck their tongues out. "So anyways, have you guys seen the new David Shwimmer movie commercial?" Carly asked.

Freddie shut his laptop and walked over to the beanbags and sat down. At the same time, Carly sat in the other one. The only bag left was in the middle.

Sam took a running start and belly flopped into it. "Ah come on Sam!" Freddie complained as their bodies collided. "Shut up Benson and stop being such a wuss!" She snapped.

"Seriously? Have you seen the promo?" Carly asked as if their little spat hadn't happened. "No," Sam grumbled as she pushed Freddie off his chair. "Haven't seen it," Freddie told her as he pushed Sam onto her back.

"Whoa, dude! When did you get so strong?" Sam exclaimed. "Same time the voice got lower," he growled. Now they were having an all-out war, trying to pin each other down.

"Will you guys cut it out!" Carly sighed. The fighting duo either didn't hear, or pretended not to. "Ugh! You guys are absolutely impossible!" Carly groaned.

Freddie pushed Sam off of him and rolled them over to the 'tech cart'. "I'm going downstairs!" Carly announced just as Sam rolled them back over and sat on his stomach pressing her hands on his chest.

"Oh and when you both decide to come down, I expect this to be all out of your systems!" Carly screeched as she ran out the door.

Freddie knocked Sam off and stood up. She followed and began walking them backwards towards the wall. "What's wrong Princess Puckett? Can't take the competition?"

"There isn't much to take!" She growled. "Oh yeah? Then why do I have you completely trapped?" he asked smugly. "Uh Benson…look around. You're the one up against the wall," she laughed humorously.

He smirked and before Sam knew it, he grabbed her shoulders and flipped her around so she was in between him and the wall.

"What the chiz?" she exclaimed as he pinned her wrists on either side of her head. "Looks like you're not the strongest one in the group anymore Puckett," Freddie teased.

She gasped. "Take that back," she screamed while trying to break free from his grip. He stepped closer, forcing her body up against the wall.

"Make me," he breathed. His warm sweet scent blew all over Sam's face. 'Oh god he smells good,' she thought, then quickly shook that horrible idea from her head. "I swear to god Fredward Benson if you don't let me go, I'll…."

She stopped. It was Deja vu. She knew what he was going to say next. "You'll do what Sam?" he smirked, and leaned forward, "You won't do anything, because you can't. I have you trapped.

There's no escape. Admit it, and I might let you go." Sam knew he was right. She gave one last feeble attempt at an escape, and he chuckled. "You'll never learn Puckett," he teased.

He was so close to her, she could barely process a coherent thought. Her crystal blue eyes met his brown. He was right, she couldn't move her lower body, but she could move her head.

"Looks like Puckett is out of options," he smirked. 'Oh god I just want to wipe that smirk off his stupid little face,' she thought angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked as if reading her thoughts. "This," she whispered and then pushed upward. Her lips connected with his, and he gasped.

Slowly Sam closed her eyes. Kissing Freddie felt exactly like it had last time, only this time, they were standing up. He released her wrists and slid his hand down slowly, until they rested on her hips.

Her arms found themselves around his shoulders. 'Oh God, I'm kissing Benson. And I like it. A lot. A lot more than I should,' Sam thought. But at that moment she could care less. His tongue traced a slight line across her bottom lip begging for entrance.

She moaned. 'Oh God I did not just moan!' she mentally groaned. She allowed him entrance anyways and his tongue explored every inch of her mouth before meeting its partner.

They couldn't get close enough. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist now, and she had him in a choke hold. Neither one cared. Ever so slowly he let a hand fall to her thigh and lifted it up,

wrapping it around his waist. She understood what he wanted and jumped slightly wrapping the other leg around his waist also. His hand where on her butt as he pushed her against the wall.

Her fingers tangled in his hair. They broke apart for a moment, trying to regain their breath, their foreheads touching. "Sam," Freddie began, but she interrupted.

"Just shut up and kiss me nerd," was all it took. Their lips found each other's again. He began biting on her bottom lip and she moaned.

He smirked and his lips left her swollen ones as he trailed kisses down her neck. He found a spot at the base, where the shoulder meets the neck and sucked on the skin.

She tilted her head back, and pushed herself closer to him. "F-Freddie…st-stop..."she stuttered, but he wouldn't listen.

The things he was making her feel were so horribly amazing she could hardly stand it. Before she knew it, they were sliding down the wall. "Oops," she giggled, a very un-Samish thing to do.

He smirked back at her and placed a small kiss on the spot he had been biting on earlier. "Um Sam…sorry but I… uh" he said. She smiled. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"Don't worry Benson, my turn," she winked before ducking down and placing her small plump lips on the skin of his neck. Strangely Freddie's "spot" was in the same place hers was.

She bit down softly, and had the satisfaction of hearing him moan for the first time. She smirked and came back up, wrapping her arms around his neck again, lips meeting.

They didn't know how much time had passed, but hidden behind the cart, they didn't really care. It could have been hours, days, who cares. They had each other, and that was all that mattered at that point-in-time.

Suddenly they heard the telltale sound of the elevator on its way up. They sprung apart, straightening their clothes and hair. Since they had been fighting earlier, they could easily pass it off on that.

They shared a smirk and then turned to the elevator. It was Carly, of course. "Are you guys okay? It's been like an hour! I just wanted to make sure that you are both still alive," she teased.

Freddie rubbed the back of his head, and Sam looked down, trying to hide a blush. "Um? Everything okay?" she asked. "Oh! Yeah! We're fine! Just having fun!" Sam said but quickly regretted her choice of words.

Cue the blush. "Okay, well, I was just coming up to say that Spencer's making spaghetti tacos and to ask if you guys wanted to stay for dinner." She asked sweetly. "Um, yeah, sure! Sounds like a plan!" Freddie agreed.

"Okay, well I'm going to go back down. Just finish up whatever you were doing and then come on down," she said and pressed the down button. Oh the irony.

As soon as the doors shut, Sam turned to Freddie. The awkward tension lasted about two seconds, before she launched herself into his arms.

Like earlier she wrapped both legs around his torso, and their lips met again. He backed them up against the steel elevator doors and hit the down button with one hand, the other in her hair.

"You…do…know…we're….going….to…have….to…stop…once…we….get…down…there…right?" Freddie asked between kissed. Sam shrugged and latched on to him for dear life, as he walked them back into the open elevator.

They shared one last, long kiss before she hopped down from him and pulled her shirt straight once again. "So where does this leave us?" Freddie asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Sam stated honestly. "Do you wanna just..." he started. "Forget about it?" she finished. They looked at each other, and just as the door opened, they nodded.

"Yay! Now we can eat!" Carly clapped as the two stepped out of the elevator. Spencer, who was pouring wahoo punch into the glasses, stared at the two as they walked into the kitchen.

"Spence? Uh Spencer!" Carly shouted. "What? Oh gosh!" he yelled as he set the container down on the table beside the huge puddle of wahoo punch, that was dripping onto the floor.

"Sorry guys, I got a tad distracted," he said eyeing Sam and Freddie warily. 'Oh god he knows,' Sam thought. "What's got you distracted?" Carly asked.

'Please don't say anything, please don't say anything,' Sam chanted in her head. It really surprised her how Spencer was able to pick up on this when Carly hadn't.

"Um nothing," he replied mopping the counter. "Then sit and let's eat," she cheered happily. They all complied. Dinner was a quiet event.

Spencer kept looking at something under the table very suspicious like. Carly broke the silence. "So…um Freddie. I heard about the new equipment the AV club is getting! Tell me about it," she smiled.

Sam cut her eyes in Carly's direction. Was she trying to flirt with Freddie? The way she's looking at him now, sure says she is. Sam chose to ignore it, and stuffed a roll into her mouth.

"Uh yeah, it's just a bunch of new projectors and a cable box, nothing special," he said politely. "But that must be really exciting getting all that new stuff to play with.

And speaking of stuff to play with," she said in a flirty tone. 'Oh yeah, she was totally trying to flirt with him,' Sam thought. But she knew Freddie could care less.

He only had eyes for Sam right now. She gave him a look that said, 'I'm going to rip her head off, if she does not shut up.' Freddie smirked, but shook his head gently. Sam sighed.

"So anyways Freddie, about that David Shwimmer movie, do you maybe want to go see it?" Carly asked. And that was when Sam officialy snapped.

She shoved herself up from the table and walked over to Freddie's chair. She yanked it back from the table and then proceeded to sit on his lap, a leg on either side.

His eyes were wide open, but he didn't seem to care. Neither did she, as she leaned down and captured his mouth with hers. Carly gasped and so did Spencer.

"Sam! Freddie! What the heck!" Carly squealed at them. Sam looked up at Carly. "Freddie is mine. You hear me? Mine! He isn't going to any movie with you unless I'm there too," she growled.

"Hmm my woman is feisty," she heard Freddie say softly. "Oh Sam, you silly girl! I wasn't trying to steal him! I was trying to provoke you! Spencer texted me and told me he thought maybe there was something going on between you two, that you weren't telling us," Carly laughed.

Both Sam and Freddie were confused. Spencer smiled and held up his phone from under the table. "So…wait. You don't like Freddie?" Sam asked her best friend.

"Not like you do apparently," she teased the blond. Sam huffed and climbed off of Freddie. "Hey!" Freddie complained. "I wasn't finished with you just yet!" Carly and Spencer groaned in unison.

"This is going to be horrible," Carly told her brother. He nodded. "You'll get over it. Thanks for dinner Spence, but my mom's bringing over her new boyfriend and I gotta make sure frothy doesn't attack them!" Sam said grabbing her jacket off the couch.

"Thanks for stealing our food, making us buy you a smoothie, and kissing our neighbor," the Shay's shot back. "You know it!" She replied cheekily.

"Here, let me walk you out," Freddie said as he joined her at the door. "I'm going to call it a night too, later guys." "Bye. Try not to eat each other's face off; we have to do the show tomorrow!" Carly called out as the door shut.

Sam turned towards the brunette behind her. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Freddie asked.

"Is your mom home?" Sam asked abruptly. "Um no…she's at an aggressive parenting clinic, why?" he asked.

"Great," she smiled and stepped closer to her new boyfriend. She placed her hands on his chest and slid them upwards around his neck.

"Don't you have to go save frothy from your mom?" he asked.

"Nope," she said, "I lied about that."

"Why? Oh!" he said catching on. She smirked.

"My boyfriend is so smart," she announced to the empty hallway.

He growled. "I am smart," he said lifting her up and walked her backwards towards his apartment.

"Sure," she giggled as he stuck the key in the lock.

"I'm going to make you regret those words Puckett," he said dangerously as moved his head closer to hers.

"Oh I'm sure that won't happen," she teased.

"Wanna bet?" he asked an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah," she grinned. He leaned down and bit that "spot" on her neck.

The last thing the Shay's heard that night before the Benson's door slammed shut was a loud moan.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

P.S Thanks to all the reviewers who gave me the advice for the paragraphs!

Hope this is better!


End file.
